


Un Père Noël pas si secret

by Dog_personne



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dog_personne/pseuds/Dog_personne
Summary: Maintenant qu'il a trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Yann, Martin espère bien devenir son Père Noël secret. 100% Bartheill.





	

La bonne humeur régnait dans le bureau de Yann, en bon chef de file qu’il était, il avait pris grand soin de glisser tous les noms de ses collègues ainsi que le sien dans un grand chapeau de père Noël et il était à présent l’heure pour lui de rappeler les règles de cette véritable tradition de fin d’année à la rédac'.

\- bon comme d'hab', personne ne pioche plus d’une fois et on n’accepte aucun échange. Qui veut commencer ?  
\- MOI ! S’écria Eric, en se précipitant vers le chapeau.  
\- ah non, surtout pas, faut une main innocente ! Ironisa Quentin.  
\- ça élimine ce gros cochon d'Hugo d’office alors ! Rétorqua Vincent, fier de sa plaisanterie.  
\- parle pour toi, monsieur je propose des massages à toute la rédac' ! On n'a qu'à laisser le plus jeune d'entre nous commencer, trancha l'intéressé en adressant un sourire complice à Panayotis.

Personne ne semblait s’opposer à ce choix mais quand Yann tendit le grand chapeau de père Noël au benjamin de la bande, ce dernier le passa gentiment à Valentine qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui.

\- honneur aux dames.

Cette dernière le remercia d’un sourire et enfouit sa main dans le grand chapeau de père Noël pour en ressortir un bout de papier qu’elle lut immédiatement à l’abri des regards indiscrets avant de désigner la prochaine personne à piocher.

-Pana, dit-elle, en le montrant joyeusement du doigt.

Ravi d'un tel renvoi d'ascenseur, le benjamin de la bande se précipita pour piocher à son tour un nom dans le grand chapeau et ne put réprimer un sourire quand il lut pour lui le nom qui se trouvait sur le papier en question.

\- alors, tu choisis qui pour piocher après ? Se renseigna Camille, piquée dans sa curiosité.  
\- tiens, à ton tour, Yann.  
\- espèce de fayot ! L'accusa Étienne avec le sourire.  
\- ok, ben vas-y toi alors ! Rétorqua Panayotis, faussement vexé.

Le chroniqueur chargé de la rubrique sportive enfouit donc sa main dans le chapeau de père Noël avant que son choix ne se porte ensuite sur Camille, alors que les minutes s'égrenaient et que toujours personne de l'équipe ne le désignait comme piocheur suivant, Martin fulminait en silence. Et s'il n'avait finalement pas la chance d'être désigné comme Père Noël secret de Yann ? Qu'allait-il faire de son cadeau si spécial pensé des mois et des mois à l'avance rien que pour lui ? Il était de plus en plus pessimiste quant à ses chances d'être enfin l'heureux élu.

\- à ton tour, Martin. C'est à toi de piocher.

Quand Yann appela à voix haute le nom de son jeune reporter, ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses songes, visiblement soucieux, cet état d’esprit ne l’avait plus quitté depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. À ce stade du tirage, Martin ne se faisait plus aucune illusion, il était pleinement conscient qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une infime chance d'obtenir le nom de son choix, c'te poisse ! 

\- il ne reste plus que toi Martin, insista Yann.  
\- normal, commenta Hugo, il n'y a plus qu'un seul papier dans le chapeau donc le compte est bon.  
\- ah bon ? T'es sûr ? Réagit Vincent d'un ton volontairement exagéré, je propose un recomptage des voix ! Qui m'aime me suive !

Yann ne se formalisa pas de cet énième sarcasme de la part de l'humoriste Mâconnais, toute son attention était désormais portée sur Martin.

\- allez, on plonge sa petite mimine dans le chapeau rouge maintenant !

Ses encouragements firent sourire le jeune reporter qui s’exécuta mais sembla peu ravi à la lecture silencieuse du nom qu’il venait tout juste de piocher.

\- fais-voir !

Piqué dans sa curiosité, Panayotis tenta de lire par dessus l'épaule de Martin qui eut juste le temps de remettre son morceau de papier en boule à temps.

\- bien joué, le félicita Azzedine, si ça s'appelle père Noël « secret », c'est qu'il y a une raison Pana !

Martin partageait totalement l'avis de son collègue mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché pour autant de mener sa petite enquête dans tout le bureau pour savoir qui était le Père Noël secret de Yann. Il avait été tellement naïf de croire que le destin les unirait et qu'il aurait suffi qu'il se pointe pour piocher le nom de son patron illico, le hasard ne faisait jamais d'aussi beau cadeau. Heureusement pour lui, c'était Hugo le grand gagnant et Martin était à présent persuadé que c'était un véritable jeu d'enfant de convaincre son ami de longue date d'offrir son cadeau si spécial à Yann.

\- la vache, une montre ancienne, s'étonna Hugo en l'admirant avec soin.  
\- des années 60 pour être précis.  
\- ça a dû te coûter une petite fortune ! Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais Yann a déjà une montre et je suis pas sûr qu'il soit fan du style vintage.  
\- il aimera celle-là, fais-moi confiance.  
\- tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, mec.  
\- ok je te la fais courte. C'était il y a des mois de ça, je cherchais un cadeau pour la fête des pères sur mon téléphone et j'en étais encore à éplucher une cinquantaine de photos sur un site de joaillier quand il a penché sa tête par-dessus mon épaule pour en regarder quelques-unes avec moi et quand il a vu la photo de cette montre au style vintage, il m'a dit qu'elle lui rappelait celle que portait toujours son père quand il était petit, il ne la quittait jamais.  
\- oh je vois, c'est un cadeau sentimental alors, quelle jolie façon de lui dire je t'aime en secret...boss.  
\- arrête, souffla Martin, t'es d'accord pour lui refiler alors ?  
\- une minute, ça veut dire que tu l'as depuis juin dernier ? Son anniversaire, c'était en octobre Martin, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir offert à ce moment-là ?  
\- parce qu'elle était en rupture de stock à cette période. T'es d'accord oui ou non ?  
\- bien sûr même si je pense que c'est toi qui devrais le faire.  
\- les échanges sont interdits, tu te rappelles ? Et puis, je veux vraiment qu'il ait cette montre, même si je ne suis pas celui qui la lui offre.  
\- ah c'est beau l'amour, ça mène à tous les sacrifices.  
\- tu peux te foutre de ma gueule, en attendant, t'es pas meilleur toi avec Vincent.  
\- alors là, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
\- ouais, c'est ça, fais l'innocent, commenta Martin perplexe.

Mais il n'insista pas, il n'avait pas pour mauvaise habitude de se soucier des affaires des autres à part de celles de Yann, bien évidemment.  
Comme chaque année à cette période des fêtes, la soirée de Noël organisée au bureau quelques jours seulement avant le 25 décembre se déroulait dans une ambiance très bon enfant. Martin avait encore plus le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles depuis qu'il avait assisté du coin de l'œil à la réaction de Yann en découvrant le cadeau de Hugo. Il était soulagé d'avoir vu juste sur toute la ligne, il connaissait les goûts de son patron par cœur, il ne s'était pas trompé et le voir heureux ainsi avec sa montre ancienne au poignet valait plus que tous les cadeaux du monde à ses yeux.

\- merci.

Cette voix chaude et envoûtante, Martin pouvait la reconnaître entre mille, Yann écrasa le mégot de sa clope sur le trottoir avec son pied avant de relever les yeux vers lui, les trois quarts de l'équipe avait déjà quitté la soirée et le jeune reporter espérait vraiment que son patron se soit arrêté pour fumer quelques minutes à l'extérieur du bâtiment dans le seul et unique but d'être sûr de ne pas le rater à sa sortie. 

\- je suis content d'être venu, c'était vachement bien cette année encore.  
\- nan, ouais, c'était pas mal. Je parlais de la montre. Elle est géniale. Je l'adore.

Malgré son bonnet, son écharpe et son manteau épais, il avait les joues rosies par le froid et de la buée commençait à se former tout doucement sur les verres de ses jolies lunettes rondes, il ignorait à quel point Martin le trouvait craquant à cet instant.

\- et j'ai comme l'impression que tu y es pour beaucoup dans ce cadeau.

Le cœur de Martin fit des bonds dans sa poitrine, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Comment avait-il deviné ? Est-ce que c'était parce que ce cher Hugo n'avait pas su tenir sa langue ? Cette grosse balance avait vendu la mèche ? Bon sang, s'il avait bel et bien craché le morceau, il allait le tuer, sans la moindre hésitation !

\- qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

A chaque fois que Martin prenait ce petit air innocent avec lui, Yann se sentait défaillir, absolument à chaque fois, ça ne loupait pas. C'était pourtant il y a des mois de ça qu'il avait parlé de la montre de son père avec lui, quasiment six mois !

\- et bien, quand Hugo me l'a offerte, il m'a dit, je cite : tiens papy, une montre de vieux pour un petit vieux comme toi, c'est le combo parfait !

Martin ne put réprimer un rire spontané à l'entente de cette anecdote, un rire tellement contagieux que Yann se laissa emporter quelques secondes avec lui puis il reprit finalement son sérieux tout en fixant son cadet d'un regard intense.

\- tu t'en es souvenu.  
\- je me souviens de tout.

De tout ce que Yann faisait, de tout ce que Yann disait, de tout ce que Yann aimait, de tout ce que Yann ressentait, de tout ce que Yann portait, de tout ce que Yann lui confiait, et notamment de cette fameuse journée du mois de juin. Lui qui était si pudique d'habitude s'était enfin ouvert un peu à lui sur son défunt père, Martin en avait été très touché.

\- au fait, je t'ai pas montré le cadeau de mon père Noël secret.

Il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, Martin le sentait et comme pour briser toute cette tension quasi irrespirable, il sortit naturellement de la poche de son manteau une carte de Noël qu'il passa à Yann et que l'animateur s'empressa de lire à voix haute.

\- c'est la tradition, Martin. Et on ne joue pas avec la tradition. Joyeux Noël. Signé Hugo.

Piqué dans sa curiosité, Yann releva la tête vers Martin et il le retrouva avec un serre-tête de Noël à rayures rouges et blanches sur les cheveux d'où s'échappait une branche de gui en plastique qui se trouvait plusieurs centimètres au dessus de son front. Certes, l'image de son reporter dans cet accessoire était des plus ridicules mais elle le fit totalement fondre et au regard insistant que ce dernier lui lançait, si ce n'était pas une invitation claire et précise à venir lui tenir chaud aussi vite que possible, il ne s'appelait plus Yann Barthès.

\- il a raison.

Trois mots. L'animateur laissa s'échapper trois simples mots et n'y résistant plus, il combla l'infime espace qui restait encore entre eux en venant spontanément chercher les lèvres de Martin sur ce trottoir éclairé seulement d'un réverbère. Il tenait délicatement le menton de son reporter entre son pouce et son index alors que ce dernier s'accrochait à l'extrémité de son écharpe comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
Quand Yann sentit les bras de son cadet venir se poser autour de son cou, il le colla encore plus contre lui et lui fit faire demi-tour, sans quitter ses lèvres un seul instant, afin de le presser tout contre le mur le plus proche. Il était à présent son prisonnier.  
Il se dégagea un court instant de leur étreinte, pour se perdre à nouveau dans le marron de ces yeux si tendres. Il lui offrait son plus beau sourire conquis pendant que Martin replaçait tout en douceur une petite mèche rebelle de sa chevelure grisonnante sous son bonnet au niveau de son oreille, comme une caresse. Son patron le dévorait du regard. Lui, le centre de son monde. Le jeune reporter ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que ce soir-là. Ensemble, ils allaient pouvoir passer un merveilleux Noël, assurément.


End file.
